


I will hold as long as you like (just promise me we'll be alright)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Reconciliation, References to The Great Wizard Visit and The Best Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada snuck a glance toward her but Hecate's face was set forward, hard lines, sharp angles, and no sign of the relief Ada hoped to see.After the Great Wizard visits, Hecate retreats and Ada does her best to be patient.





	I will hold as long as you like (just promise me we'll be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There are already two brilliant post "The Great Wizard's Visit" fics by parcequelle and I hope no one minds that I wrote one too. So many thanks to daggers-in-the-smiles-of-men who helped me shape the direction of this fic with such great convo and gushing about these two. Also thanks to DiNovia for her beta work. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I used two lines from "The Best Teacher" that I claim no possession of either. Title from Mumford and Sons "Ghosts That We Knew"

Hecate loomed behind them as they all made their way to Ada's office. Ada snuck a glance toward her but Hecate's face was set forward, hard lines, sharp angles, and no sign of the relief Ada hoped to see.

Ada thought as they all walked on that her biggest mistake, other than letting Agatha in at all, had been not sending a quick message to Hecate. Not only would it have saved a day of trouble but also might have prevented whatever wall Hecate was slowly constructing between them. She had half a mind to ask Agatha what she'd said to persuade Hecate to sequester herself in the west tower (a detail Hecate hadn't even revealed herself, something whispered by Ms. Drill before they went off to bind Agatha) but she knew Agatha and as her sister had just proved, no small kindness or conversation was beyond the scope of manipulation.

Ada kept her attention split between the great wizard, the girls buzzing about the excitement of the day (save Ethel Hallow whose face was set in her signature scowl) and Hecate, posed in the corner like a statue. It wasn't that Ada expected her to sit (that was reserved for summer evenings, forgotten cups of tea between them as they enjoyed in that sacred time the indulgence of being together without the threat of interruption) but her choice in electing a spot behind Mildred Hubble rather than her usual perch on Ada’s left, cut Ada deeply. It set her off kilter more than the moment Maud lifted the entrancement spell.

"I suppose I should be off."

Ada turned her eyes from Hecate and smiled at the great wizard. "I hope next time, your visit will be a little less eventful."

He tipped his hat and when Ada moved to follow, she wasn't met with the same sure footsteps that always followed her. She left it for the moment, knowing the best thing for something like this was time. They would come back to one another eventually: they always did.

* * *

Ada knew Hecate deserved her patience but she had no idea the silence would last a fortnight.

It wasn't as if they never spoke, there was the business of running a school together after all, not to mention keeping their ‘days since a Hubble incident’ board with as high a number as possible (they were up to three), but they no longer spent the mid afternoon break together and Ada's offers of morning garden walks on Saturday were respectfully declined with a _I've a good deal of marking to catch up on, Headmistress_.

_Headmistress_. A title Hecate used so rarely. It was always _Miss Cackle_ with a smirk or an eyebrow raise, or _Ada_ with a softness that Hecate reserved for only her.

Ada reasoned that Agatha had truly done a number on Hecate and since the only source she had for what that was hardly met her eyes, she was growing more hopeless that she might never know what happened.

There was a loud banging on her door that evening and she tossed on the robe that Hecate gifted her last Christmas before answering the door to a rather disheveled Mr. Rowan Webb and Hecate behind him.

As they made their way to Ms. Bat's room, Algernon muttering something about thieves, Ada did her best to concentrate on the worry for her colleague and not how close she felt Hecate behind her. There was a moment in the corridor where she could have sworn there was a hand at her back but when they crossed into the room, it was gone. Wishful thinking, perhaps.

“Oh Hecate, Ada, you won’t believe what has afflicted me this evening.”

Ada did her best not to sigh, knowing without looking that Hecate struggled to do the same. Algernon moved to sit next to Ms. Bat as she recounted a tale of hobgoblins stealing from her and gnawing at her feet.

“Oh dear,” sighed Ada as she turned to Hecate. Hecate’s eyes flickered to Ada’s nightgown for a moment, then up to her eyes, and the heat it inspired in the pit of Ada's stomach was something so familiar and instinctual, she stepped forward before she could think too much about it.

Hecate offered a sigh in return. “I think she’s going to be needing some time off.” There was more tucked into her tone but they hadn’t the time to address it.  If Ada’s closeness were unwelcome, she didn't say.

Ada kept her focus, despite the urge to reach out and smooth the tired lines of Hecate's face. “We’ll have to get someone in to replace her, then. Her witchery class has a rather important test tomorrow afternoon and children can’t teach themselves.”

Before Ada could offer any options, Hecate beat her to it.

“Let me see what I can do.”

Ada nodded, confident that whatever Hecate had in mind, it would be more than sufficient. “We should leave them be.”

Hecate looked hesitant for a moment before she followed Ada out of the door. She lifted her hand to transfer but stopped mid-action and reconsidered. “I don’t mean to, that is I, I need--.”

Ada shook her head. “Take your time, my dear, I’ll still be here.”

A flash of disbelief crossed Hecate’s features as it often did when Ada respected her need for processing. She hoped her next statement would be taken as lighthearted as she meant it. She smiled softly and whispered,  “Darling, if I could wait all those years for us to finally make our way to one another, a few extra days won’t kill me.”

Hecate swallowed thickly, her eyes pained. “I’m trying, I promise, I just--”

Ada extended a hand to her forearm and squeezed. “We’ll get there, I'm sure of it.”

Hecate nodded and placed her hand over Ada’s briefly before she transferred away.

* * *

Ada Cackle was not a jealous woman. She prided herself on it but she couldn’t help the ire that rose in her as Hecate’s eyes danced with something akin to reverence when discussing Ms. Darkside. The intensity of her admiration was almost too much to bear, and the fact that Ada spent so long without it directed her way was a loss she didn't particularly wish to dwell on.

Ada offered a bright smile, hoping it might melt the irritation inside, and nodded. “Well, it seems you’ve found a remarkable replacement, Hecate. I would expect nothing less.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched up slightly in one corner and Ada took it as progress. “She should be here shortly; she is known not only for her efficiency but also her promptness.”

“Are you joining me to meet her then?”

Hecate flexed her fingers at her side and gave a small shake of her head. “I have another matter to attend to but I shall look in on her class.”

Ada stood and moved around her desk, and Hecate took a step back as she did. “I will see you later, then?”

“I should hope so,” said Hecate, her voice more akin to the tone Ada was used to. She wanted to beam at her but decided not to push her luck and transferred to meet their new supply teacher.

* * *

Ada collapsed into her armchair that night and wondered if she might be blessed with a boring day somewhere in the next few weeks just to mix things up a bit. Perhaps there was hope since their Hubble free incident count had climbed up to four.

There was still something nudging at her about the Miss Darkside situation but as she had no idea what it might be, she let it slide as she removed her spectacles and took a sip of tea. The warmth filled her instantly and she felt her muscles settle into her seat.

A soft knock at her door elicited a soft groan of protest before she called out in a voice more lively than she felt. “Come in.”

Hecate ducked her head in. “Are you sure it’s not a bad time?”

Ada smiled. “Never for you, Hecate.”

Hecate stepped in and raised her hand to close the door. Like Ada, she wasn’t yet in her nightclothes but that didn't come as much of a surprise since there was still an hour before nightly rounds. She hesitated before the armchair next to Ada, and her eyes drifted once to the seat before she lowered herself to the edge.

Hecate folded her hands in her lap before she turned her gaze to Ada. “I’m not exactly sure where to start.”

Ada turned to see her better and leaned forward. “Wherever you can, darling.”

Hecate tightened her hands. “I know it’s silly of me and not in the least bit fair to you but I just couldn’t trust myself. How could I have been so blind? How could I have--”

Ada extended a hand toward her. “Agatha and I do look an awful lot alike and she’s had a lifetime of material to draw from in emulating me.”

Instead of taking Ada’s offered hand, Hecate stood and started to pace in front of their chairs. “That’s just it, when I went back, when I truly thought about it, she’d done such a poor job. She didn’t inquire about Algernon’s recent cold, she paid no heed to proper etiquette, she missed our morning cup of tea, and she--” Hecate stopped as she looked at Ada, her eyes wild as they danced across Ada’s face, pleading with her to understand. “She would hardly look at me for more than a moment. I thought at first you’d been angry I hadn’t stayed the night before.  The more the day wore on, the more confused I was until…”

Hecate crossed her arms and turned away.

Ada stood slowly and raised a hand to Hecate’s back. Hecate eased into her touch but didn’t turn around.

Ada gave her a few moments before she asked in a soft voice, “What exactly did she say to you?”

Hecate waited a long moment before she answered. Ada felt her back rise as she took a deep breath, her voice no louder than a whisper.  “She said my defense of you only served to worry the great wizard and perhaps it would be best if I went away.”

Ada started to stroke her thumb along the spot she held on Hecate’s back. “I see.”

Hecate turned then, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “I should have known, how could I not know?”

Ada took her hand and led her back to the armchair Hecate occupied earlier, squeezing Hecate's hand as she helped her lower herself once again. Ada settled on the plush footstool in front of her. She reached up to cup Hecate’s face and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb. “You did absolutely nothing wrong.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “How can you say that? I ignored the most obvious indicators and I allowed her to put this school in danger.”

Ada shook her head. “The fault for that lies with me and my desire to see good in something I should honestly reconsider.”

Hecate leaned into Ada’s touch. “I’ve been so awful to you these past weeks.”

Ada tilted her head. “Hecate, you were told something I know you fear will someday pass my lips. I’m frankly surprised you’re here so soon.”

Hecate sighed and shook her head. “I could have insisted. As you pointed out to Ethel, I could have said no.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “And publicly challenge the decision of a superior you’ve respected and trusted for years? So shortly after you declared your faith and trust?”

Hecate pressed her lips in a tight line, and Ada could feel the tension in her jaw as her hand remained on Hecate’s cheek. “I failed you and when you needed me most, I wasn’t there.”

Ada shook her head and held Hecate’s gaze with her own. “Hecate, I didn’t tell you she was here, and as much as hindsight has enlightened you to signs, you had no reason to believe the person you saw, the woman you spoke to wasn’t me. As for being there when I need you most, I have yet to see where you falter in that regard.”

Hecate sighed. “How can you say that when I’ve done nothing but avoid you and treat you as if you mean anything less than you are to me?”

Ada took her free hand and placed it on Hecate’s folded ones. “Time is something I have never and will never deny you. I won’t lie and tell you that I haven’t been hurt in the last two weeks, but I know your intention was not malicious and you promised me you’d come and you have.”

Hecate took a moment to let Ada’s words sink in before she lifted a hand to Ada’s cheek. “How could I have been so oblivious?”

Ada kissed her palm. “Love can make fools of us all.” She tilted her head in consideration. “You know I would never send you away, Hecate. There is no one I would rather have here with me.”

Ada knew her words could only offer so much, that she couldn't erase the hurt or still lingering fear Hecate held in one statement or one night, but it was a start. She was delighted to see Hecate’s mouth turned up into a small, grateful smile.

Ada’s clock chimed and Hecate sighed, her smile faltering. “I only have a little while longer.”

Ada leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Hecate’s. She brought their lips together for a moment before she whispered, “Then let’s make the most of it.”

Hecate’s face softened and she offered up the kind of warm gaze she reserved for Ada alone. Ada smiled in return and brought her hands up to Hecate’s shoulders.

“Ada,” Hecate breathed before she pressed her lips more insistently against Ada’s and pulled her closer.

Ada thought her name never sounded sweeter.

 

 


End file.
